Free as a bird
by RinaMoon
Summary: [HIATUS] Hinata seeks advice from an unlikely source and changes the Hyuuga forever. Her life changes drastically. Will her love change too? Other pairings undecided
1. Advice

**Chapter One**

**Advice**

He was right where he always was when not on a mission or with his teammates at the restaurant they frequented. Shikamaru was lying on a raised platform atop a the roof. Asleep apparently. A favoured pastime of his.

Hinata hesitated when she saw him. _'It would be rude to wake him…but I need his help…' _She stood there in indecision for what seemed like a long time before she let out a resigned sigh and turned to leave.

"What do you want?"

The voice. His voice stopped her in her tracks and she looked back at him in surprise. _'Has he been awake all this time?' _He was leaning on his elbows, his head raised to look at her with his usual bored/annoyed expression. It didn't help her gain the courage she needed to ask him what she needed to ask him. '_I cant back out now. I have to know that I'm doing the right thing.' _She turned around and walked a few steps closer to where he was still laying down. Her hands were clasped tightly in front of her.

"A-ano S-Shikamaru-san…I uhm need y-your help."

Shikamaru was a little surprised that she had come to see him of all people, but he was curious. '_What _would_ make her come to me?' _So he waited patiently for her to speak again. Her eyes met his briefly before she looked away again. Was that desperation he saw behind all that nervousness.

He sighed tiredly and lay his head back down. Hinata took this as a cue to continue. Hesitantly, she sat down stiffly on the platform about a foot away from he lay. They stayed like that for a long time, both of them watching the clouds pass by. Shikamaru almost thought she was not going to say what she wanted.

"I just want to know if what I'm doing is right." She spoke softly, sadly, still watching the sky. Shikamaru looked at her out of the corner of his eye as she continued. "My father is d-dying… There's nothing that can be done for him anymore. I am to become clan leader…but I'm not fit for it, I never have been."

She lapsed into a short silence as tears sparkled at the corners of her eyes. "I…I don't want to be leader. Maybe I'm selfish. My sister does, she's always been the one that should have been born first. There's one thing I can do to change all that…It will cause chaos in the clan though I will have my conscience clear…But is it right? Please, am I doing the right thing?"

She looked him in the eyes. He was just staring at her. She hadn't meant to get so emotional in front of him. '_I'm weak. Pathetic even.'_ She thought bitterly.

He could see everything she felt, it was clearly reflected on her face. Shikamaru wondered what to say. She had clearly already made her decision she just wanted confirmation. _'She's really going to do that? I never thought she had it in her…' _Everyone knew about the problems in the Hyuuga clan, the gulf that split it in two. He suspected that she was going to try to bridge that gulf. It was a difficult path that she had chosen to follow. She only confirmed it when she told him what she was going to do. He was suprised. He hadn't thought that the Hyuuga girl would ever do something so radical. Shikamaru felt a new respect for the kunoichi.

"There is only one way to find out, nothing in life is certain. It will be hard, but it's for the best in the end."

It wasn't exactly the answer she wanted, but it would have to do. It want fair to involve other people in the messed up business of the clan but she had to ask and now she had her answer.He was telling her to go ahead. It would be hard, of course, but it would be worth it in the end. At least she hoped it would. She gave him a weak smile and self-consciously wiped her eyes dry.

"Thank you, Shikamaru-san."

She leaned forward, brushed her lips against his cheek softly and left as quietly as she had arrived. He sighed and tried to go back to sleep but soon found it impossible. His thoughts were filled with visions of the distraught white-eyed heiress.

"Eh…How troublesome." he said even as he touched his cheek where she had kissed him.

Hyuuga Hiashi died just two weeks later. His daughters each took his death in a different way. Hanabi broke down and cried incessantly, she was inconsolable. Hinata ,surprisingly enough, was the one who stayed dry eyed and strong. Over the years, Hiashi had softened towards his elder child to the point where they had an actual relationship. She missed him terribly but she would not allow herself to crack.

'_I have failed you Father in many things, but I will not fail in this.'_

Neji was concerned for her wellbeing. She did not laugh. She did not smile. She was cold and business-like. He didn't like it at all. Whenever he asked her if she needed anything or told her she was working too hard, that she needed a rest, she would brush him off coldly and continue with whatever she had been doing. It was as if she had a wall of ice surrounding her. Neji could not help but wonder if this was the way he had treated her all those years ago.

Hinata arranged everything. The funeral was strictly a family affair, as was the tradition, while a memorial service was held openly later in the day for all well-wishers. Both went off without a hitch. Hanabi hung from her arm both times while Hinata comforted her in a passive, borderline uncaring manner. Her friends and teammates were startled by the change in her when they came to pay their respects. They all wondered if this was the Hinata that they had known for so many years.

Later that night, after everyone had left and all the clan had gone to bed, Hinata lay awake in her room. She listened as Hanabi cried herself to sleep. Silently she begged her sister for forgiveness. _'I'm sorry Hanabi. I just don't have the strength to comfort you and still stay strong enough to do what I must do.' _So she lay, quiet in her bed as the sobs gradually faded away into the night.

"Neji. Assemble the clan in the meeting room. I want everyone to be there, even the guards on duty. Everyone."

Neji frowned but he did as she asked. He was still deeply worried about her. Two days had passed since the funeral and she hadn't changed at all. When he looked into her eyes they were blanked of all emotion. It chilled him to see Hinata like that. All he could do was be there for her.

An hour later almost every member of the clan was in the appointed place. The Main and Branch house members sat apart of course on opposite sides of the room. Where there was no seating space, many stood along the walls. The room was more crowded than it had ever been. It fairly buzzed with whispered speculation, none there could recall a time when the entire clan had assembled in such a way.

Meanwhile Neji was leading Hinata and Hanabi to the meeting room. Hinata was dressed very formally in one of her white kimonos. Her long hair was tied into a bun at the back of her head. Her eyes were shining with determination. Neji glanced at her sideways taking in her body language. It was barely noticeable but there was a slight turning down at the corner of her eyes and mouth. Like she hadn't been getting much sleep or was really sad. Hinata must have noticed his look because she turned her head to look at him too. They were at the door now.

She placed a hand on his arm and then the other on Hanabi's.

"Whatever happens in there, I want you to trust me."

Neji frowned slightly. '_What is she going to do? I don't know if I like this…' _He looked in her eyes and saw the absolute determination. It was not something he was used to, even after all these years, but he knew he had no say in the matter so he nodded his affirmation. Hanabi had also nodded though she wore a similar look to Neji's.

Hinata smiled ever so slightly and just with her eyes. Then it was gone and she looked at the door once more. Neji slid the door open and she swooped in like some avenging goddess. All conversation had stopped as they watched her take her seat gracefully. Hanabi sat to her left and Neji on her right. Silence filled the room. Hinata did nothing to fill it or make any move to explain why everyone was here. She contented herself with looking every single person in the eyes, apart from the two beside her. Some even grew uncomfortable under her gaze. Mostly those from the Main house. They were wondering what she was going to do to them. Would she take revenge for the years of harsh treatment. A lot of the Branch house were filled with hope when she turned her gaze on to them. It was a well known secret that Hinata did not believe in the separation of the houses and the infliction of the curse seal.

Finally she spoke. Her voice was calm and clear. The kind that you could hear even in a room filled with loud voices.

"I have made my decision regarding the future of the clan. As leader I can bypass the council and enforce whatever decision I make."

The fear and hope grew in the eyes of many as a general wariness filled the room. Even Neji and Hanabi wondered where she was going with this.

"Who do you think you are?" one of the older council member was looking at her with unconcealed scorn. His voice dripped acid.

"I will have _no_ interruptions." A threat. She said it so calmly, so coldly that the old man was taken aback. She did not even bother to look at him. With that one statement she had dismissed him so easily. He settled into stunned silence.

"Now that that it out of the way, I will inform you of what I have decided. Neji, if you please."

Without looking at him she indicated that he should stand before her. Neji complied readily. Hinata looked right in his eyes as she made the seals to activate his seal. His eyes widened slightly and his lips parted in shock. He remembered what she had said. '_…trust me.' _Neji closed his eyes and waited for the burning pain of the seal but…nothing came. He opened his eyes and stared at her incredulously. Yes, she had made the correct seals but…nothing had happened. The silence in room was filled with wonder, fear and hope.

"Neji." She waved him back to his seat. "As you can tell, I have found a way to suppress the effects of the seal permanently." the same old council member opened his mouth to speak but shut it quickly when she levelled him a cold look. She was not to be trifled with.

"Now, this is not an invitation to take out all your past sorrows on other members of this family. I will have none of it. If I find that you have committed such an act I will not hesitate to act as well."

The whole clan was still stunned. Was this weak, shy, pathetic Hinata? Hanabi was the only one who was not surprised. Hinata had told her of this long ago.

"Hokage-sama knows of too." They knew what that meant. She had the backing of the legendary sannin and therefore the power of Konoha's ninja.

"Every member of the branch come to me to have their seal suppressed. Three per day. Until such a time as all the seals have been dealt with, Neji will assume leadership of the clan with Hanabi. Go on about your business."

Without preamble, she stood as gracefully as she had sat down and left with Neji and Hanabi in tow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N) Hey people. My first fic up here on FF so please R&R. it had to be about my fave character Hinata. She's just sooo cute. About the 'pairings undecided', I am strongly leaning towards ShikaHina (soo cute -) but everyone else I haven't decided. Suggestions are welcome of course, I may not use them though because I dont like most cannon pairings. Dont let that stop you though you never know.


	2. New Friends

**Disclaimer:** Whoops forgot about this that chapter (sweatdrops) but anyway I dont own Naruto and all the characters.

**Chapter two**

**New friends**

Four months. Four long hard months but they were finally settling down. Of course there had been resistance at first. Only from the Main house of course. Meanwhile all the Branch house members and even a few of the Main had rallied around her and given their support to her. Neji and Hanabi had been behind her too. They knew now what she planned to do. Hanabi had protested at first but Hinata had been firm. It was her decision and her mind had long been made up. Neji hadn't argued. He had even joked that she was almost as stubborn as Naruto. They had all laughed at that. It was useless to try and change her mind. She was grateful for his support. It was for the best.

Now the clan was finally ready for the next and final step. A meeting was called. A lot like the one four months ago. Everyone was here again but this time there was less tension in the air. Hinata did not walk in first this time. She came in after Hanabi and Neji and sat to her younger sister's left, Neji was on the other side of his younger cousin. Most took this in with some surprise and apprehension. Some with thinly masked glee.

"Hinata-sama has an announcement. Hinata." Hanabi called the meeting to order and looked at her sister. Hinata bowed her head to her and looked out at the rest of the clan.

"I have decided to step down as heir in favour of Hanabi-sama. She is far more capable for this position. My decision to do this was not sudden or easy by any means. It was made well over a year ago. This is not all, in order to ease the change I will be moving out of the Hyuuga compound until further notice."

Hinata smiled at everyone in the room calmly before looking at Hanabi. She would be okay and Hanabi would be a good leader. Hanabi nodded.

"That's all for now. You may all go back to your duties."

Hanabi, Neji and Hinata walked out of the room together. Silence left in their wake. Many were sad to see Hinata go. There was a distinct soft spot for the now ex-heiress. She was kind to everyone, even those who had given her nothing but grief. Her relationship with her cousin was proof enough of that. She was determined, they could see, nothing would stop her when she had made her decision.

A damper fell over the Hyuuga after Hinata's announcement. The week preceding her departure was especially so. She had made life bearable for many for a long time. Her smiles, her sweet innocence, her help and kindness. It would be missed and she would be missed.

She spent her last night packing all her belongings. There wasn't much really. She had never been one for having lots of clothes. Most of her clothes were just the clan's formal kimono's she had been required to wear at home. There were only a couple that weren't. the rest of the clothes were just her normal training wear and the clothes she wore outside.

A few pictures, her toiletries and she was done. _'There really hadn't been much,' _she mused. It was kinda sad that in all her nearly eighteen years living there she hadn't made much of an impact on the room. _'It's even sadder to think that tomorrow night I'll be sleeping in a different bed. Sad, but exciting.' _She smiled at the ceiling as she lay on her bed. Tomorrow was the beginning of something new for her.

The next morning, when she woke up, she went ahead with her usual routine. She took a shower, dressed and tidied the room. With a sigh and a small smile she picked up her one bag and slid the door open.

Neji was waiting for her outside. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Only a little smile, it was Neji after all, but a smile all the same. Together they walked to the door silently. No breakfast today. Hanabi was waiting for them there, she wasn't alone. It looked like quite few people had come to see her off. Hinata's heart warmed when she saw them.

'_Do they really care about me after all? Or is this just gratitude or misplaced loyalty? Does it matter now anyway? Probably not. It feels nice though…'_

She smiled brilliantly, willing herself not to cry. Hanabi hugged her tightly, not caring about everyone watching or the proper behaviour of a clan head. Hinata chuckled.

"It's not like I'm leaving forever. I'll still be in town. You'll still see me."

"It's not the same." Hanabi stated petulantly.

Of course it wasn't. Hanabi had taken to sneaking into her room late at night these past two years, just to talk with her sister. Whispers and giggles of their midnight sessions were pointedly ignored and in that way almost encouraged.

Hinata chuckled again and pushed her sister away gently. She bowed to the people gathered and smiled shyly. She wasn't used to all this attention when not in a clan meeting.

"Thank you, everyone."

Neji opened the door for her and she walked through. He followed her out and closed it behind him. When they passed the gates the guards on duty bowed to her respectfully and she returned the gesture.

'_I didn't expect all this attention. It's not like I'm dying or anything, it's nice to know that they care though…'_

She grinned and Neji threw her a sideways glance. _'I have never seen her so relaxed…It was the right decision.'_

The walk passed in silence as Neji and Hinata made their way to her new apartment. Neji had helped her find it and Hanabi had helped her furnish it. She had insisted on buying everything new much to Hinata's frustration. So that she wouldn't need to take anything from her room 'in case she came back'. All paid for with Hyuuga money, Hanabi said they had 'more money that I know what to do with' and she might as well put it to good use. Hinata had wanted to pay with the money her mother had left her when she died. Hanabi would have none of it.

The shopping itself had been torturous, Hanabi was tireless and bossy. She was helpless as her sister dragged her from shop to shop asking her opinion on everything she saw, demanding it when non was forthcoming. It seemed like it was never going to end. She vowed never to go shopping with her again. Ever. It was that bad. The upside was that the apartment was fully furnished and stocked. Even better, she wouldn't have to go shopping in a while. But not with Hanabi. Though she had to admit that Hanabi had good taste. The apartment looked really good. She wouldn't want to do it again, but the end result of all that work was pleasing to the eye.

It was almost on the other side of town from the Hyuuga compound. She knew Ino lived around here because she had seen the other kunoichi when the furniture was being moved in. The blonde had asked and Hinata told her that she was moving in there. Ino told her that she lived just two streets away and that they should get together when she was completely moved in. She gave her no chance to argue and left as suddenly as she had appeared.. Hinata stood there ruefully wondering what she had 'agreed' to.

They had arrived. She stopped outside the door and turned to face her cousin.

"If you need anything…"

She smiled. She knew she could call him. His eyes hardened almost imperceptibly as he spoke again.

"If anyone bothers you…"

"I know, Neji-niisan. Thank you." He was really over protective. So over protective that it had surprised her that he agreed to her even moving out without any fuss.

He sighed and she stifled a giggle. He looked like he was regretting that decision. She hugged him suddenly and he patted her back awkwardly. When she pulled away he gave her a half smile.

"I have to go. But if you need anything at all, I-"

"Would you just go already. I'll be fine." she laughed and pushed him back a little.

He smirked slightly and left. _'Finally.' _She turned to her door and slipped in the key. _'This is it.' _She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Tadaima." she called out softly as she looked around the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N) First things first Thanks to ToraHoshiWarai for the review. My first one on FF.

Well this is just to say that all the characters are eighteen except Hinata because its not december yet (her birthday). Neji, Lee and Ten Ten are all nineteen of course. Hmm I decided that Hanabi is only two years younger because it wouldnt do having her be clan leader at thirteen.

I appologise for this filler chapter. Nothing really happened, I just wanted to tie up all the loose ends before getting on with the real story.

Last thing, the previous chapter came out a bit angsty which was not what I was going for at all, but I rolled with it. Dont expect many others to be like that is all I'm saying. I got plans for this fic (rubs hands together) hehehehe...


	3. Mission

sorry it took so long , heheh ; I've had it typed up for a while but it didnt feel completely right. Anyways I fixed it a little and its okay now so here you go.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter three**

**Mission**

It just so happened that not one week after she moved into her new apartment, she was sent on a mission with Ino. The two of them had been chosen because of their respective abilities, Hinata with her Byakugan and Ino with the mind transfer and control jutsu. It was a spying mission.

"Hinata-chan. Ino-chan. Tsunade-sama is uhm…busy right now, so I'll just give you your mission."

Ino snorted. It was obvious to both of the kunoichi that Shizune was covering for either the Hokage being drunk or asleep. Most likely both.

"There's been some suspicious activity at the southern border. We need you to go and find out what's going on. You're not to let anyone discover you. It might just be poachers but be careful, they've been sightings of foreign ninja there recently. Good luck."

Shizune smiled at both of them before she left. Ino and Hinata walked out of the Hokage building together.

"Wed better get paid for this. I'm trying to save my money and I cant get paid for working at the shop if I'm on a mission." Ino said as soon as they were outside.

"What are you saving for, Ino-san?"

"I'm _trying _to move out of my parent's house. I can't keep living there forever. My parents have been a little _frisky_ recently." Ino shuddered as she thought of it and let out a dramatic sigh. "Plus they're making me pay rent now that I'm eighteen. I figured if I'm going to pay rent I might as well be in my own place."

Hinata stifled a giggle as Ino went unusually silent. _'This is probably a mistake and I am definitely going to regret it but…"_

"Ino-san, you're welcome to stay with me until you can find a place of your own."

Ino stopped and turned sharply to face Hinata. "Really?"

Ino was practically leaning on top of Hinata who was trying to move away. "Err…Yes?"

"Thank you so much Hinata-chan! You'll barely know I'm there. I'll even pay rent if you want me to." She was practically jumping up and down in excitement as she grabbed Hinata's hands in hers.

"It's no trouble Ino-san. You don't have to pay me rent." Hinata smiled, while inwardly she was sighing. _'I'm going to regret it. Oh well.'_

She looked around and noticed all the attention they were getting as Ino continued to rant/thank her. In an attempt to stop Ino she interrupted her mid sentence.

"Since we only have to leave tomorrow, I guess you could pack your things now if you wanted…" Hinata realised what she had just said and trailed off. _'At least it worked.'_

Ino has stopped her rant to stare at Hinata with dawning comprehension. Then she grinned in a way that could only be described as evil and ran down the street towards her house. Only Ino didn't bother to let go of Hinata's hand as she ran. Hinata was half dragged behind Ino wondering what had possessed her to even suggest Ino move in with her. So what if the spare room was just there. Empty. It didn't have to do anything. It could have stayed empty. Too late now.

Ino had dragged Hinata across town to her house before Hinata could even think of anything to say to stop her. The door was opened and Hinata found herself standing in Ino's bedroom as the blonde kunoichi started shoving her clothes in a suitcase.

"Ano…Ino-san…do you need any help?"

Ino looked up blankly. "Hinata-chan? When did you get here?"

Hinata sweat dropped. "Err…you kinda dragged me here."

Ino sweat dropped as well. "Oh… Well, there's a few boxes in that corner over there. You could pack some of my stuff in there if you want to help. Don't worry about being neat since it's not to far to your place."

Hinata silently went about packing knickknacks from the shelves, neatly, despite what Ino had said. She couldn't help that she was a neat person. Ino in the meantime had haphazardly packed all her clothes in a couple of suitcases and moved on the rest of her things in the boxes.

In no time at all everything was packed. Drawers hung open and the bed was stripped bare. Ino put her hands on her hips and surveyed the work of only a couple hours with a satisfied sigh. She started picking up boxes and taking them to Hinata's apartment. Hinata follwed suit soon after. Ino talked the whole way there about how they would have so much fun and how she always wanted to stay in an all-girl apartment. Hinata didn't get the chance to say anything so she just smiled and nodded.

About an hour and five trips later, Ino was all set. She put the last box down with a sigh of relief. Then the blonde took the time to survey the apartment properly, she hadn't before.

"Sugoi…I knew the Hyuuga were loaded but I didn't think this much…"

Hinata, slightly embarrassed, said nothing. Ino went from room to room, exclaiming over every little thing. Hinata had to smile at that, Ino was like a little kid in a candy shop.

'_Maybe it wont be so bad having her around.' _Hinata decided she could get used to the pleasant company, so unlike her normal surroundings.

It was getting late so Hinata went about making dinner while Ino started packing up her room. It wasn't long before the delicious smells wafting from the kitchen drew Ino away from her work.

"Oh, Hinata-chan that smells good. I'm liking this better and better…" Ino came in and sat at the kitchen table.

Hinata looked at Ino curiously to which the blonde grinned sheepishly with a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"I cant cook to save my life. I swear I can burn water."

Hinata giggled and spoke softly. "I enjoy cooking I didn't get to do it much at Hyuuga."

"Whatever makes you happy." Ino shrugged.

Hinata placed a bowl in front of Ino and sat down with her own. In unison they said 'itadakimasu' and started eating. Ino took one bite of the udon and her eyes widened. She quickly started eating the rest, hardly pausing for a breath. Hinata didn't know what to say, she expected this sort of thing from Naruto, not her other blonde friend. There was nothing to say so she just giggled a little and shrugged. Ino got up for seconds while Hinata was still eating her first bowl.

"Arigato, Hinata-chan. That was really good. Chouji would never leave if he ever tasted your cooking."

Ino grinned and Hinata blushed. She stood up and went about clearing up. She insisted. Ino left her, Hinata can be really firm when she wants to be. When she was just about finished, Ino popped her head around the door and said she had a surprise for her in the living room.

Hinata was curious as she walked to the designated room. '_What kind of surprise? Most of my surprises haven't been very good.'_

In fact, Hinata had never ever had a good surprise in her life. If you think about her life within the Hyuuga clan, you can see why.

Ino was grinning devilishly as she sat in front of the table. On the table were two bowls and a bottle of what could only be sake.

"Ino-san! Where did you get that?"

"I swiped it from my dad's cabinet when we were packing up. C'mon, lets celebrate."

"I don't know…"

"C'mon Hinata, let loose for once in your life."

'_She's right…'_

"We can even invite forehead girl and Ten Ten if you want."

Hinata nodded and purposefully walked to sit across the table from Ino. Ino was delighted.

"Ino-san, shouldn't we wait until we get back from the mission?"

Ino's face fell.

"You're right…but it's a date. As soon as we get back. No going back."


End file.
